Of Tennis Balls, Beach and Boys
by Hirame
Summary: *CHAP 2 UPLOADED* Decided to post it up! *^-^* This is my summer special! Gomen, though it's supposed to be one shot, I decided to make it not, but short. Tenipuri bishi boys go out in the sun! Tezuka wanted it?? 'Uso!! XD Read and review!!
1. Chater 1: Tezuka? Are you sick?

Disclaimer: PoT X mine.

**A/N**: WAIIIT!!! CORRECTION PEOPLE!! REMEMBER I SAID THAT THIS WOULD BE A ONE SHOT?? WELL, I DECIDED THAT IT'S NOT! BUT I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE SHORTEST OUT OF MY THREE FICS!! GOMEN!! Um, about 4-5 chaps? ^^;; Dedicated to the summer season !! REVIEEEEWWW okay??? Well, that's about it. Read on! : P

**WARNING**: Um. Contains Akutsu? ^^;;; Oh yes. And obviously hentaish theme! Actually, include most of the PoT characters in here!!

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS

Of Tennis Balls, Beach and Boys By M-i 

            There was no doubt that summer is around the corner since the hot temperature is becoming very hard to ignore. Actually, to be exact, it's *already* summer season and almost every student in Seishugakuen could be heard talking about their plans for the awaited break. And if everyone is talking about their plans, then it is no different for our beloved Seigaku tennis varsity and somewhere inside the campus, a perfectly scrunched up eyebrow was twitching for a reason.

"Come on, Tezuka. Just dial their numbers already so I can start making plans!" Ryuzaki sensei tapped on her desk writing something, talking while not looking, at the team's buchou. If only she caught even a glimpse of the stoic boy's expression right then and there, she'd have a good laugh.

" …"

"Nani yo?" she finally looked up curiously.

"R-ryuzaki  sensei." 

"??

"…Does it have to be the beach?"

            She blinked twice and laughed out loud, breaking the funny silence before it. "Ne, Tezuka.," she teased, "I didn't know you had a weird thing for beaches." She stood up and patted him playfully at the back. "Mou, heki da. It's just the beach and I'm sure they will enjoy it! So I suggest you should too!" ^______^

"…" -_____-;  _*sigh* The things I do for the team~_

Dial--------

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Momoshiro."

"Buchou??"

" Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. No questions asked."

"EHH?? Ch-chotto-"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

*sweatdrop* " that was weird ^^;;;"

At the office~

            Tezuka stared at the receiver he quickly put down, a nerve twitching. Ryuzaki sensei chuckled. "Aww, come on Tezuka. Don't worry, your reputation won't be ruined. Now be a nice captain and just go ask them to the beach."

Dial --------

" Moshi Moshi?"

"Fuji."

"Ara? Tezuka? This is rare."

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. Erm, don't ask anymore okay."

" ^^;;;"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP ~

Dial-------

"Moshi Moshi…"

"Echizen."

"Um."

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school.  No questions."

"Um.

"You're not going to say anything? -_-;;"

"? Should I?"

"NO. -_-;;"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

At the office again~

            Ryuzaki sensei sweatdropped. "Well, looks like the easiest one you talked to was Ryoma. No wonder, both of you are straightforward and dead… ~_~" Tezuka merely stared.

Dial--------

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oishi."

"Tezuka?!"

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. Questions not entertained 

"H-hai!"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

Dial------

"Moshi Moshi!!!!XD"

"…"

"Eh?? Moshi Moshi?? Moshimoshimoshimoshimoshimoshi?????"

"Kikumaru. -_-;;"

"Ah! Buchou! XD"

"Tomorrow. Beach. Meet at school. Don't ask."

"WAAAAIIII!!!! XD"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

Dial-------

"*grunt*"

"Kaido."

"Aa."

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. Don't ask."

"sssssssstttttttttttttttttttt……"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

Dial-------

" Sadaharu residence."

"Inui."

"Nani Tezuka?"

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. Don't ask and don't record this event on your data notebook."

"… hmm…. So Tezuka goes to the beach-"

"Inui!"

"Jodan, jodan."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

Dial------

"Hai? Moshi Moshi?"

"Kawamura."

"Eh? Tezuka buchou?"

"Tomorrow we go to the beach. Meet at school. Don't ask anymore."

"Wakarimashta.^^"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~

            Tezuka sighed. Now they will think that he's a softy at heart. And they'll tease him about it forever. Who would believe that the great iceberg Tezuka Kunimitsu just called the whole team to a fun-filled beach outing??? He shook his head in defeat. He could only hope that tomorrow won't be as scandalous as he predicts it to be. The place would also be exploding if their *shudder* crazed fans get a glimpse of them hanging around in the beach. 

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS

                        Tomorrow came and their commitment made them all wake up at an ungodly hour since their buchou suddenly made a second call to fill in the holes that he didn't fill during his fist one; AKA. The call when he emphasized the "Don't ask" part. Now they were supposed to meet at 7:00 am at the school gates to discuss what will happen for their outing later in the afternoon.

" Oishi."

"Hai hai." Oishi smiled knowingly before turning back to his teammates. "First off, the food. Everyone should bring a whole lot for everybody okay?"

"Hai~"

"Second, transportation. The beach is pretty far from Seigaku much less from our own homes. So who'll volunteer? At least two for all of us to fit in if we're not using a van."

"I'll be one." At the same time, all eyes went to their youngest member. "E-Echizen?? You have a car??"

"Sou. Two even. Want the sports car? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, we didn't see a car when we visited your house… and a sports car??" Oishi trailed off.

"Ah, that. That's because it's not there. It's in the temple beside the tennis court and behind the temple. We don't use it often if dad can help it since Japan's streets are narrow and tight."

"Ah! I remember now!" Momoshiro suddenly exclaimed before sweatdropping, "Ano sa, I can't believe your dad actually made a tennis court on temple grounds and now, you say your car is behind the temple. Mattaku."

"So I guess that's one down. Anyone else?"

"We can use 'neesan's car... ^_^"

"So that's settled then. Transportation goes to Echizen and Fuji. Um, beach umbrellas. At least 3."

" Yosh! I'll bring three!" Momoshiro shouted. "I'll bring the drinks…." Kaido muttered lowly.

"Oh! I'll bring all the small stuff!!" Kikumaru jumped up and down excitedly, "Suntan lotion! I've got a new brand I want to try! Um, lets see, plastic plates, spoon and forks, cups, napkins, soap, shampoo, towels if you want!! ^^"

"Then it's settled. Maybe those who doesn't have anything assigned to them can bring anonymous things that seem useful, ne?'

" Oishi sempai."

"Nani Echizen?"

"Can we play tennis there?"

" ~_~;;; E-Eto…"

"Mou, chibi!! We're going there for a vacation! A-W-A-Y from tennis for one day!"

" Oh." -_-

" I'll bring the camera." Inui suddenly said with a devious smirk plastered on his face while his glasses shone with mischief. Everyone froze.

TBC…

 ******

**A/N**: Well, hope it was okay. R&R! Whaa! I'm going to have to update 3 fics all at once!! .


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the Echizen house...

Disclaimer: I do not own! Get that through your thick skull! _

**A/N:** Well, you must be thinking "Finally! That lazy bum updated!" huh? Hn. You are not far from the truth though ^^;; Haha gomen gomen. But I just had to do something about my not updating this fic of mine earlier since I realize that many people are waiting for just the second chap and I don't wanna get killed. Pretty much, I'm feeling kinda harassed so I'm setting up a poll of a sort. Tell me what fic you want to see…um… given more attention to. Yeah, that's it.

After this, I'll post the next chap of _A Different Reunion_ soon, promise, and probably update _What Happened_ with two more succeeding chapters before I get back to this. Gods, I must sound like a juggler huh? ~_~ If in case I get no inspiration for this yet, I'll probably go pamper my Saiyuki fic. Some people are getting impatient there -_-…

Er… it has been a rule to me to give a response to whoever reviewed so… please be patient ok? ^^ This might take a while…

**KATE**: Thank you ^^ I luv my job.

**Yami no Tenshi:** Yes, must be nice to kick back and relax, ne? ^^ Yes, I'll write more of A Different Reunion.

**Nall**: So you liked the phoning part? ^^ Hai hai. The next update of a Diferent Reunion is coming up soon.

**Yume**: Arigatou ^_^

**Chibi kaito:** The phone calls made you laugh? ^^ Hope it wasn't too OOC for Tezuka…

**Ranka**: Duomo ^_^ Sorry for not updating soon.

**Midnite:** Hai ^^ Hope you waited for this one too.

**Doujin**: Ohoho, Tennis no Oujisama bishies hot on the beach making you drool? ^^ Naughty.

**Hellen:** Thanks. ^^ Though, I feel sorry for Tezuka ~.~; he seems to be the laughing stock of the first chap from what all the reviewers are saying….

**Mi^mi:** Good, no questions! ^^ Well, here's chap 2. Sorry for waiting.

**Flore**: Arigatou for liking it a lot ^^ hope you do this one too.

**Reitsu:** Er... you can stop laughing now ^^;;; 

**Tsukuji**: Hai hai, I'm telling you there is more to come ^_^

**Soo jin:** You seem to be very interested on Inui's camera ^^;;…

**Shiroi Kunisaki**: Duomo Shi-kun ^^ 

**Jestagal**: Here's the next chappie ^___^ Enjoy. Wow, you read all my other fics and can't decide on which you want me to update first?… Hmm… my problem exactly… _  But I promise to do them all. ^^

**Chibi chan**: For a chibi, you sure scream 'kawaii' pretty LOUD ^_____^;…

I think I skipped one reviewer… o_o;; Did I?

Thank you for the aforementioned people above and for your support. You really know how to make someone happy and I'd like to tell you that if I **ever** met anyone of you personally and I knew, I'd glomp you to death ^^.

                                                               **Of Tennis Balls, Beach and Boys**

                                                                                  **By: Hirame **

"Come on…"

"Iya da."

"Oi shounen. I'm your *father*-"

"Iya da.

Silence.

"OH COME OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!! 0" Nanjiro screamed and begged on the top of his lungs. He was currently kneeling on the floor beside a bored Ryoma who was casually leaning on the wall, reading some tennis magazine. Ryoma sighed and looked at his father's face inches from his own, looking pitiful and trying to coax him with teary puppy eyes. 

"For the last time, N-O."

"Ch' you really are a ruthless brat." Nanjiro scratched his head, growling. " Now if only you took after *me* rather than your *mom*…" WHAPACK!!! " Itai!! What'd you do that for??"

                   Ryoma blinked, looking up to see veins popping out of his mom's head while she held her trusty newspaper, rolled to make quite a weapon in times of need. A need named Echizen Nanjiro.

" If only WHAT?" her voice threatened. "Anata! Quit bugging Ryoma and start acting maturely for once!"

"But I wasn't doing *anything*- OW! Hey!" She looked down at her husband, resignation in her eyes. Kami-sama, she wondered why her husband and son had winded up being switched in attitude. While the supposedly wild teen was always calm, composed and levelheaded, her baka of a partner for life acted like an immature and hormone driven 17 year old. Well, the only problem with her son was his social life. But she never minded it much because it wasn't really a case where he had no friends because no one wanted to. After all, she was pretty sure that *many* wanted to get close to him. Especially girls. Lately, girls of different ages come by and ask her or Nanako to give gifts from them. If faced with Ryoma's lecherous father, they ran away screaming. ~_~; However, Ryoma always said he preferred his father, for the first time, to act on this 'duty'. Hm. So like of him to not want anything to do with girls as opposing to the older tennis genius. Quickly, she grabbed the collar of the corrupt monk and dragged him away. 

"And you ARE going to clean up your collection of dirty magazines! I can't *believe* you just leave them around! What if Nanako or Ryoma gets corrupted?? Blah blah blah…"

"It's not corrupted, honey! OUCH! It's called 'being educated'-! OUCH! Maybe then Ryoma can be a-! OUCH!! Stop!!"

"Don't even say it!"

"-a man!! Ha! So there! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" .

                   Ryoma listened at his parent's insistent shouting until it faded down the stairs. Brushing himself off, he stood up and prepared the things he planned to bring along to the team's beach outing.

It wasn't his first time going to one, but it certainly was his first time going to one together with school friends, much more the team. Nonchalantly, he put his black backpack near his bedroom door, ready to be grabbed as he waited for the arrival of whoever half decided to go with him, leaving the other half to his Fuji-sempai.

Gods, he was itching to grab his racket along. -_- +++++

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI 

                   Two hours later, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru and Kaido arrived at Echizen's house. It was pretty scary and surprising when the one who met them was the desperate face of Echizen Nanjiro.

 He looked like someone from a Horror booth during a school fair. ^^;; All of them jumped back when the sliding door opened and revealed the horrid face with a sweatdrop.

"Are you Ryoma's teammates...?" -___-!!!!!

0_0:: "H-hai…" Oishi gulped, taking in the image.

"…" -_-!!!

"…" 0_0

"…" -________-!!!!

"…" 0_o;;;;

"OOOOONNNNEEEGGGGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" All of them screamed at the same time with the deranged man in front of them and scampered a few feet away.

"O-Oi, baka jijii!! ~_~;; Quit scaring us like that! Who are you anyway???" Momoshiro sweatdropped as he huddled with the rest, shouting about 6 meters away.

"Eh? Ah, gomen gomen." Nanjiro coughed and crossed his arms as he composed himself.

"…"

"… Nani? You know boy, you look awfully familiar…" 

"AAAAHH!!" Momoshiro shrieked, pointing a guilty finger at the man at the gate. " YOU"RE THE PERVERT!!!"

"Momo!" Oishi paled at the rude remark.

" What are you talking about? Momo?" Eiji blinked and grinned as he sensed an interesting turn of events. " Nani nani? Momo? Do you know him?"

"Moron… shouting like that…" Kaido hissed, leaning back on the wall.

"Hey! Watch it! **I** happen to know him!"

"Hm… Where have I seen you boy?" Nanjiro scratched his chin, forgetting the earlier comment Momoshiro made.

"ARRRGGH!! You're the old pervert following Echizen everywhere!! And how could you forget me?? I PAYED FOR YOUR LUNCH THE LAST TIME I MET YOU!!"

"Why you-! Will you stop shouting??! My ears are hurting! I… oh. OH!!! I remember you now! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BLOCKED MY PATH AND GOT MY TREASURES THROWN BY THAT WOMAN!! IF ONLY YOU LET ME PASS AND GIVE RYOMA HIS LUNCH!!" Nanjiro growled.

"OH YEAH! YOU CRASHED INTO ME FIRST AND BROKE MY BIKE- Wait a minute. How do you know Echizen, why were you supposed to bring him lunch? Heck! What the hell are you doing in his house???" 0_____________0

" *twitch*"

"Masaka…"

"So you *finally* understand." He gave a triumphant grin and held his nose high up.

"I knew it…"

" ^_^"

"YOU WERE AFTER ECHIZEEEEENNNN!!!! I KNEW YOU WERE A CHILD MOLESTER!!! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY AND AFTER INNOCENT BOYS!!!" 0

Everyone face faulted.

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI 

Everything was silent.

Minutes passed and the only sound you can hear was the sound of bamboo hitting a rock as it filled the garden pond.

Inside the Echizen household, you can actually see the tension wrap the surroundings as six people sat formally on the tatami mat silently. The only woman there cleared her throat, peering closely on the irritated man kneeling beside her. With two lumps on his head. ^^;;

"*ahem* Gomenasai for all the trouble ." she smiled at them and stood up. "I'll call Ryoma down. He seems to be sleeping."

" Hai. Duomo arigato." Oishi bowed and took a sip from his tea.

                   After a minute or two, Ryoma appeared coming down from the stairs, rubbing his eyes and looking utterly disheveled. ( Hirame: KAWAIIIII!!!! XD  Ryoma: Huh? -_- o0) "Oh, you're here…" At that time, Nanako entered from the front door. Taking notice of the people and the tension, she wondered what was going on.

"Oh, we have visitors?" she spoke up and everyone looked at her. " Konnichiwa! I'm Nanako.^^ You people must be Ryoma-san's schoolmates."

" Hai. ^^"

"Oh yeah." Ryoma leaned on the stairway, yawning. " This is Momo-chan sempai. Oishi-sempai. Kikumaru-sempai and Kaido-sempai. They are from the tennis varsity team… Uh," he then turned to them and gestured at the two people sitting opposite of them. ", sempai, that's okasaan and that's my baka oyaji… that's my cousin Nanako." 

                   Oishi groaned and put a hand in front of his face, feeling embarrassed. He knew it. He KNEW it.  He couldn't *believe* they made all that commotion outside with Ryoma's DAD and Momoshiro practically screamed for everyone to hear that Echizen Nanjiro was a pervert, gay and for Pete's sakes! Momoshiro accused the man of MOLESTING his own son! _ Momoshiro looked beside him and sweatdropped when he saw Oishi glaring at him, Kikumaru staring at him expectantly and Kaido throwing him the 'Aho' look.

"Okay okay…yeesh…" Momo scratched his head. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. " Nani? Momo-sempai?"

"Er…"

" Well, shounen, this 'sempai' of yours had caused a little something earlier." Nanjiro sneered jokingly.

"What?"

"Er…*sigh* Okay, I'm sorry for accusing you of all those things I said before and if you had just told me you were Ryoma's dad then I wouldn't have suspected you of… that."

" What are you talking about?" Ryoma frowned and looked at his dad.

"*ahem* Well, this lad here basically accused me of being a perverted old man and stalking young boys." Momoshiro flinched, waiting for Ryoma's say in this.

"W-what??"

Nanjiro nodded. "Uh huh. Can you believe it??"

"Oh my. Oyaji, you never told me you went for boys."

"Hey! You are my musuko! You are supposed to be on my side! _;;"

*shrug* "Well, what's new anyway. You are a pervert. Yes, old. A stalker. But I thought you went for girls." Ryoma stretched.

"AHA! See?" Momoshiro exclaimed happily but stopped when he saw the glares coming from his teammates. " Sheesh. Fine…"

Another yawn. "Oyaji, stop whining. Gomen, uh, you wanna go up to my room for a while?" he gestured upstairs and the four gleefully went with him to escape any more trouble from the great tennis per- I mean, pro, Echizen Nanjiro.

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI 

~Ryoma's room~

"Woah, so this is your room?" Momoshiro scanned the blue room. Tennis racket, TV, play station, games, tennis balls, posters, tennis magazines, homework, books, bag and a fat cat.

" Wow, I didn't expect you to be so much different from your dad, ochibi." Kikumaru said, flopping down carelessly on the bed and stretching. 

"You said it. COMPLETELY different. It was scary." Oishi said, putting down his things with the others and sitting on the chair while Kaido meditated and sat down by the bed as well.

" Um. I'll just change for a sec. You can do what you like for the meantime…" Ryoma gave a last yawn before going in the bathroom and shutting the door. When he came out in a simple gray shirt and black jeans, he still looked the same. Sleepy.

"I thought you freshened up? ^^;" Momoshiro said, sitting up from his lying position on the bed.

"Hm? I did. Why do you ask?" -_-

"You sleep a lot, ochibi. *yawn* but I have to say, you have one nice bed. Soft and comfy. Got a little cat nap. =3"

"Me too." Momo strectched and looked at their curiously silent companion and smirked. "Well, looks like your whole room has a comfy spell on it."

"Nani?" Momoshiro pointed at the sophomore leaning on the bedpost, sleeping and Oishi sleeping in the desk on top of Ryoma's English homework. Carupin jumped on top of Kaido's head and oishi after, waking the duo up. It then jumped at its owner and snuggled comfortably.

"Sorry, you can't go to the beach."

"Meow…"

"and DON'T follow me." Ryoma grumbled while Momoshiro chuckled.

"Yeah. Didn't know how much trouble it caused the 'last' time."

"Come on, it's already 5:30. We'd better get to the temple."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him? -_-"

"He keeps on screaming to come with us. ^^;;"

"Either way, we can't stop him if he really wants to. *shrugs* He only wants to go chase girls in bikinis."

"But he said he wanted to keep an eye on you to be safe… isn't it?" Oishi inquired.

"…"

"…"

"Nah. Definitely the bikinis."

TBC

A/N: Was it fine? Hope it was. Don't forget to review, ne? ^^ make someone happy.

Next chap, we'll take a peek on the preparations made on the Fuji household and when they arrived on the beach, meeting VERY unsuspected people…

-Hirame-


End file.
